


I Don't Want To Be A Conclusion

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: During the War, F/M, talking of death and dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the promise of war on everyones lips and the hostile attitude that could spring up at any moment, Harry knew that he couldn't face losing Hermione. She was his everything, she had stood by him through all the trials they had faced together and she had been the one to fight against him when he was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want To Be A Conclusion

\---

Despite the promise of war on everyones lips and the hostile attitude that could spring up at any moment, Harry knew that he couldn't face losing Hermione. She was his everything, she had stood by him through all the trials they had faced together and she had been the one to fight against him when he was wrong. 

She was his life and his reason to fight, but he knew that if he saw her fall in battle, in the war that had been promised to them by the self proclaimed light witches and wizards and the ever feared dark witches and wizards that he would either take down the world with him or quickly follow. 

Once she had asked whim what he would do when she died one day, it was after all the only thing they could guarantee to happen to them, he had told her he could only live one day more before he found her again. 

She had slapped him for being so carless with his own life, she had been angry that he would throw away their favour in the war they both helped to start and had found themselves unwilling leaders in. She was furious that he would not live and experience everything she wouldn't have been able too, furious that he would allow her to pull him down six feet under as well. 

But late at night when they lay tangled together in the darkness of their room, hidden from friends and foes she couldn't help but admit that she too would do the same for him, she too had admitted that despite the opportunities that lay before them she too would throw that away for the chance to find him in a not life rather than live to watch him fall. 

Despite their long and loud arguments, their bone aching sorrow and their burning anger they both knew that they could not live to see the other leave them, each deciding that they would make sure they fell first, in hopes of never seeing their love die. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sum 41 'No Apologies' 
> 
> "I don't want to be a conclusion  
> Victim of confusion  
> And I'll stay, my own place, right here in nowhere  
> So here's my resignation  
> From the desperation  
> I'm the saint of hopeless  
> I'll make no apologies"


End file.
